Adopted Love
by yauksiei
Summary: AU and slight OOC. takes place after DA. Just what happens after Jesse graduates? And when everyone meets up again? Rating may change JessexOC one-sided Spiritshipping female Jaden ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Me: Hey everyone! This is a story I ran by someone first before posting it. I don't own GX, but I do own this plot and my OCs. Enjoy!**

_Step, step, step_. The thin piece of wood that he walked on still held sturdy. He had been walking for hours back and forth on it. The alley beneath him promised death if he fell and landed on its harsh surface. But not once did he fall.

He had come here day after day, just to walk. It cleared his head and filled it with a nice emptiness that he savored.

He looked once again out at the old buildings that were drowning in the sunset's light. His iPod played softly in his ears, and he took refuge in the noise.

"Jesse!" A voice broke the dam in his mind and once again filled it with burdening thoughts. He turned his iPod off, and turned to the window just below the wooden board.

"What Leslie?" He called back softly.

"Mom says to come in now," The girl, Leslie, replied, "dinner's on the table too if you want it."

Jesse Anderson nodded, and reluctantly left his sanctuary.

Inside the small apartment, Leslie Mackintosh and her mother sat down at the table and Jesse joined them.

"So Jesse," Mrs. Mackintosh began, "how was your day?"

"It was fine," Jesse answered. His godmother saw right through the lie but didn't press him.

When Jesse got back from DA, he and his parents went on vacation, as a welcome back present for their son. When they got back though, a month later, Jesse's parents were killed by a drunk driver in a car accident. It was a few months ago, but Jesse was still a little depressed about it. I mean, put yourself in his shoes. It is understandable for him to feel like that.

But still, Jesse was trying to suck it up and move on. Death was a part of life. He should get used to it.

And so, after his parents' funeral, his godparents took him in. The divorced after some time because Mr. Mackintosh was a jerk and his wife was better off without him.

Jesse graduated North Academy top of his class, and moved into the apartment with Leslie and her mother. Now, a year later, 18-year-old Jesse went to a public high school in his Junior year.

Dinner came to an end, and the three people took care of their dishes and Jesse and Leslie decided to sleep on the couch that night.

The apartment had a living room on the right, to the left of the door. It had a TV against the wall, and a long couch that ran along in front of the TV against the wall, and turned with the wall as well. then across from that to the right of the door there was a kitchen, and then a small bathroom by that. South of the kitchen were two bedrooms, a small one and a big one. A little ways from the small bedroom there was a window that Jesse took to get up onto the wooden board.

The board, known as Jesse's Board, stretched from the apartment building he lived in, and over to the roof of another across the way.

Jesse dressed in pjs first, then Leslie. They shared the smaller bedroom. When they first moved in, Mrs. Mackintosh insisted on taking the smaller bedroom, but Jesse and Leslie wouldn't have it, and took the small room anyway.

So Leslie turned the TV on, her and Jesse having completed their nightly routines (A/N: brushing their teeth and stuff like that) and dressed in pajamas.

"Good night kids," Mrs. Mackintosh yawned,

"Night," Jesse and Leslie replied together.

When they heard the door close, Jesse took the remote and flipped through the channels.

They ended up falling asleep watching some stupid movie.

The next morning found Jesse and Mrs. Mackintosh in the kitchen and Leslie still dead to the world. It was August, so neither her nor Jesse had school. But it was also a Monday, so Mrs. Mackintosh had work.

"I'll be back later Jess, make sure that Leslie is up by 9:00." With that said and a nod from Jesse, she left.

When the door shut, Jesse smirked and looked over to Leslie. He took her black iPod from the counter by the fridge, and turned it on. He put the headphones into Leslie's ears, and turned it up to max volume. He chose "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day. He could hear the guitar clearly.

Leslie's reaction was priceless.

She screamed and the headphones fell out. Jesse laughed and ran around the apartment as she chased him around, cussing like no tomorrow.

"YOUR MOM SAID TO GET YOU UP!!" Jesse called, "IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!"

This _was _true. Leslie could sleep through anything but something that was directly in her ears. Jesse didn't like to yell much in the morning, except when Leslie chased after him like this. So he blasted her iPod directly in her ears. Dangerous, but effective.

Finally, Leslie was too worn out, and sat down with Jesse at the table, panting,

"Geez! How are you so fit Jess?"

Jesse chuckled, "I jog down the street every day. Oh, and I'm going to soon. Maybe you should come with me today. You need more exercise."

Leslie stuck her tongue out at him, making the bluenette laugh harder. Leslie smiled too and drank a lot of orange juice.

"So," Leslie began after a little while, "What should we do today?"

Jesse sighed, "Well, you are going on that jog with me," Leslie groaned. "And…I don't know. Why don't you ever think of something to do?"

Leslie thought. Finally, she smiled, "We are going…."

"Oh no," Jesse squeaked, already knowing the activity she had chosen:

"SHOPPING!"

Jesse's head slammed onto the table, "Never mind, I'll think of what to do."

Leslie shook her head, "Too late!"

"Fine, but we are jogging first!"

"Aw man!"

Leslie was about to die. She and Jesse had been jogging for a while now.

"How *pant* do you *pant* do this every *pant pant* day?!" She managed. Jesse rolled his eyes.

Finally, the two got back to the apartment. Leslie collapsed against Jesse, sweating like a hog. Jesse chuckled, and helped her into the bathroom,

"Now you take a shower, then I will, and we can go," Jesse's voice went into a cheap imitation of hers, "Shoppinnnng!"

Leslie playfully smacked him in the arm and shut the door.

It was now 10:30 am, and Leslie and Jesse were at the mall.

"How much longer?" Jesse groaned. He didn't really like shopping. Leslie giggled,

"Jess, we just got here!"

Jesse sighed, "Ok, ok. Then where do you want to go?"

Leslie bit her lip.

"You have no idea do you?"

"I thought we would just walk around and see what we can find!"

Jesse smacked his hand to his face. Typical Leslie.

"Ok then," He finally agreed.

The two walked around for a little bit. Leslie finally said,

"Where did you get that shirt?"

Jesse was wearing a "I'm With Stupid" shirt and jeans with sneakers. He started chuckling to himself as the arrow pointed to Leslie, who saw this.

"JESSE!" She yelled. Jesse started to laugh,

"I-I'm s-sorry Leslie, b-but your m-mom got i-it for m-me! Blame h-her!"

Leslie gasped loudly. The two didn't care if they were getting stares from people.

But Jesse started to when a familiar voice suddenly called his name.

"Jesse?"

Jesse stopped laughing and Leslie looked at him confusedly. The bluenette turned around to see…..

**Me: well that's all for now. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Talk With A Best Friend

**Here is chapter 3. I don't own GX, I never will :(. But enjoy anyway! You already know from the summary that Jaden is a girl in this story, but I'm reminding you anyway since *she* comes in this chapter. So I'm going to claim my OCs and this plot, and start this chapter.**

_Chapter 2_

Jesse gasped and turned to see….

"Syrus Truesdale," he smiled warmly, "It's been a while!" (A/N: ha ha was it the person you thought?)

"Yeah!" Syrus answered.

Leslie observed Syrus carefully, taking in his features. Every detail was just as Jesse had described to her. The little bluenette had light blue hair that was spiked out at the ends, making it look frizzy. He had large gray eyes. He wore a pair of sneakers and shorts with a plain white tee shirt. And…

"Wow, you're a shrimp!" Leslie commented. Jesse's eyes widened and he rounded on her,

"Leslie!"

Syrus blushed a little in embarrassment. In the past year, he had only grown a very small amount.

"It's ok Jesse, I get that a lot around here," he laughed sheepishly as Jesse scolded Leslie. Since he couldn't get his old friend to stop, he took the opportunity to study Leslie in turn:

Leslie went up to Jesse's chin in height. She had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that went up in a short ponytail. She wore a hot pink shirt that said in black bold letters: IF YOU THINK I'M CRAZY YOU SHOULD SEE THIS GUY -- it's arrow pointed to Jesse. She also had jeans on, and black flip flops.

"Um, aren't you guys hot in those? It's 85 degrees out," Syrus gestured to their jeans. At the change of subject, the other two stopped bickering.

"Well aren't you cold in here with the AC on?" Leslie asked.

Syrus shrugged, "Better a bit chilly in here than to be burning out there."

The other two just shrugged and Leslie offered Syrus to shop with them. He agreed, and the three set off.

-----------------

It was now 1:00 pm. Leslie, Syrus, and Jesse were eating pretzels at a bench, a few bags by them. Half were Syrus's, half were Leslie's. Jesse didn't want to get anything.

Leslie suddenly jumped up, "Oh my gosh! I forgot to get Jesse a birthday present!"

Jesse's eyes widened, "No you don't!"

Syrus looked at him curiously, "Two questions. One, when's your birthday? And two, why do you look like you're about to stick your head in the sand when she's going to get you a present?"

"You don't want to know that horrors," Jesse whispered.

"Hey! That lipstick _was _your color! _And _it went with the dress!"

Syrus blinked and looked at Jesse who just held up his phone. It had a picture on it. The smaller person had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. Jesse's head hung low in humiliation.

The picture was of Jesse…in a hot pink dress and lipstick, attacking the camera. His face was hilarious enough for the whole picture. Throw in the dress and lipstick, and you would be rolling on the floor laughing. Ok, maybe not _that _funny, but close.

Leslie laughed out loud and Jesse closed the phone.

"And my birthday is next week," he muttered.

"B-but why *small laugh* do you h-have t-that on your ph-phone?" Syrus asked.

"If I delete it, Leslie sends it to over 20 people. She has the picture on her phone too."

Leslie's laughter turned evil, "I can humiliate him so bad with just a touch of a button! MUAHAHA!"

Jesse sighed as she skipped off to get his next present—or "horror" as he called it.

While she was looking, Jesse turned to Syrus, "So, have you heard from anyone lately?"

Syrus nodded, "Alexis and Chazz actually got together and are dating. Jim is out doing digs now, he writes sometimes. And Jaden calls me every day."

Jesse chuckled at Jaden's childishness. He remembered her face when she found him lying next to a student after the battle with Rainbow Dragon and Yubel. He never thought she could hug someone so tightly.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

"Yeah, from time to time I hear from Hassleberry and a little from Blair."

Jesse nodded, "I haven't heard from anyone."

Syrus looked at him in surprise, "I thought at least Jaden would somehow find your number or address!"

Jesse shrugged, "I live with my godmother and god sister."

Syrus "oooh"ed. "That explains it." His friend nodded again.

They sat in silence. Leslie finally came back with a bag in her hand, a bright smile on her face.

"Ok!" She beamed. Jesse knew that face: He was in trouble come his birthday.

Syrus bit his lip, "Should I get you a—"

"I already got a present you can give him," Leslie smirked, "Don't worry about it."

Syrus opened his mouth to say thank you, but Leslie's phone rang. She answered it,

"Yaaaaah?"

She laughed, "Ok mom, ok!...Yeah!...Love you too, bye!"

"What did she say?" Jesse asked. Leslie was about to tell him, but then Syrus's phone rang. He answered it,

"Hello?...oh hey Jaden."

Jesse snatched the phone. "Hey!" Syrus cried.

"Jaden?"

"Jesse?" Jaden's voice came through the receiver, "I have been trying to get your number for AGES! WHAT IS IT? I wanna call you!"

Jesse laughed and told her the apartment number and his cell phone. Jaden told him her house number.

"My parents say I'm not responsible enough for a cell phone," Jaden pouted. Jesse chuckled. "Ooooh and Jesse guess what!"

"What?"

"I moved to America last week!"

"Sweet, now we're in the same country!"

Leslie suddenly groaned, "Jesse we have to go! Call whoever it is on _your _phone!"

"Who was that?" Jaden asked. Jesse thought he heard a hint of jealousy in her voice. But he shrugged it off as nothing and said,

"Sorry Jaden, I'm gonna have to call you back ok?"

"…Ok."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Jesse hung up and Syrus took the phone back. "It was nice seeing yah again Syrus!"

"Yeah," Syrus smiled. They said goodbye and Leslie grabbed her bags and managed to grab Jesse's wrist, dragging him out.

They took the bus home, and Jesse called Jaden's number and talked to her all the way back. Even when they arrived at the apartment Jesse still talked to her.

Leslie put her bags down on her side of the room. Her mother would be home from work in a few hours. Jesse was talking to someone who he obviously was best friends with, so he could be talking all during all that time, maybe until his minutes were gone. But then he'd use the home phone.

So what could Leslie do in that time? Hmmm….

She smirked suddenly and closed the bedroom door. The soon to be brunette went over to Jesse's laptop, which sat on his bed amongst the messed up sheets. She logged in, as she had known Jesse's password: GemBeasts. She went onto MySpace and signed in. Then, she went into the poor bluenette's files where he kept a personal and private journal. Smirk widening, Leslie did a very evil and mean thing indeed: Posted it on her page. She quickly logged out and put it back. Jesse would KILL her.

But this was what happened when you left Leslie Mackintosh bored and with someone else's personal stuff.

-----------------

Finally, at dinnertime, Jesse was forced to hang up the phone. When he sat down next to Leslie, his god sister shook her head,

"You're going to get a brain tumor. **(1)**"

"Well I haven't talked to Jaden in over a year!" Jesse defended.

Leslie just shrugged and the three were buzzing with conversation as they ate this time.

And, Jesse realized, he hadn't gone to his sanctuary today. His smile widened. Maybe he could finally move on and get over his parents' death.

A talk with a best friend can go a long way.

----------------

**(1)**: I heard that cell phones can cause brain tumors. And people wonder why I don't use mine much.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Big Announcement

**I don't own GX in any way, but I do own this plot and OCs. I hope you like this chapter. Here is the status on my other stories:**

**Baseball Game – almost done people, the last chapter should be coming soon.**

**Help! – I'm going through a writer's block on this one, so try and be patient.**

**Smile for Me – to be started.**

**Habit – not many have looked at this one, so I haven't paid much attention to it. It is a songfic, OCxJohan OCxJudai. To be completed if I get more reviews.**

**I'm Here – to be completed.**

**Hope you all enjoy this story!**

-----------------------------

The next morning Leslie was actually up before Jesse. She earned stares from everyone in the area who knew her. But she had a very good reason:

So Jesse wouldn't blast her iPod in her ears again, as he did pretty much every day. When he didn't feel like running around, he would kneel beside her and say,

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…." And so on until she finally got up.

Today, Leslie did not want either of those things to happen. Her god brother was very annoying when it came to things like that. Even before his parents died, they spent a lot of time together. When the bluenette decided to go off to dueling school, Leslie and him had a long hug and said goodbye at least 50 times. On the ship, they talked and talked on the phone for hours. After Jesse had to hang up for his minutes, they texted each other a lot, until it was about 5 am.

Leslie had developed something with Jesse that she was too scared to admit, and would never. She liked Jesse. Like, really **liked **him. But she was silent about it.

Sighing, she flipped open her phone as it vibrated in her pocket. She let the blush come to her cheeks as no one was watching. It was from Jesse:

_Where are you???_

She texted back:

_I'm walking around._

Her phone vibrated again as Jesse texted back:

_Where are you walking around?_

_Towards the mall._

_Can I come?_

Leslie thought about it. She really wanted to be alone with her thoughts at the moment. So she texted back:

_No._

She felt bad about it, but she was having one of those mornings when one must be by oneself.

Jesse texted back a few moments later:

_Why not? Are you ok?_

_Yeah I'm fine._

_No you're not. You rarely want to be alone. What's the matter?_

_NOTHING JESSE._

She got no reply after that. Feeling guilty, she wondered if she should text back something in apology.

Her phone chose to die then. Leslie groaned and put it away. She kept walking, and thought about her feelings towards our favorite emerald eyed boy the whole time. (A/N: well he's my favorite)

When Leslie got to the mall, she turned around and began to walk back when a voice called her name.

"Hey! Leslie! Remember me?"

Leslie turned around and gasped, "Tom!"

Tom was Leslie's ex boyfriend. But they were friends. He had a black tee shirt and a long sleeve white shirt under it. He had on dark brown baggy pants and a green hat to cover his wild midnight black hair. Big white sneakers were on his big feet, and his honey maple eyes shone with his smile.

"It's been a while," He said, walking up to her.

"Yeah it has," Leslie answered.

"Where are you headed?"

"Home. You wanna come over?" Leslie asked it thinking, _make Jesse jealous! _She blushed internally.

Tom nodded, "Sure!"

The two walked back to Leslie's apartment. Leslie then remembered one of the best things about Tom: He barely talked. It was silent the whole walk back.

When Leslie opened the door, Jesse was at the counter. He looked worried. His leg shook when he was feeling as such. Leslie let Tom in and held up her index finger to her lips. He nodded and kept silent. Leslie tip toed over to Jesse and yelled,

"WHAT'S UP?!"

Jesse whirled around, "AH!" He realized who it was and stood up. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "WhatiswrongyouneverwanttobealonewasisithuhtellmeorIwillstartrantingandtrustmeyoudon'twantthat!!"

Leslie tried to understand what he was saying, and got the gist of it. She smiled,

"Nothing is wrong Jess. I just had to clear my head a little that's all." She changed the subject, "Look who I ran into!"

Jesse looked and saw Tom. Leslie thought she saw a little jealousy flash across his face. But she wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Hey Tom, long time no see!" Jesse let go of Leslie and went over to greet Tom.

Tom smiled too, "Hey Jess."

Leslie bounced up and down on her heels, "Soooo, what should we do now?"

Jesse sighed and grabbed his iPod on the counter, "Well, I have some stuff on my mind too. I'll be on my board."

Leslie nodded as he climbed out the window and onto the wooden board outside. She knew that if she asked about her god brother's thoughts, she wouldn't get an answer.

Tom looked at her questionably, "What's with the board?"

"Oh, everyone around this area calls it Jesse's Board, it's kinda like his sanctuary when he needs to clear his head."

"Oooohhhh."

"Yeeeaaah."

There was silence after that. Leslie turned on the TV and the two watched it for a while. Occasionally, Tom looked back at Jesse as he walked back and forth along the wooden board. Leslie didn't notice.

------------

Finally, Jesse came back inside and put his ruby colored iPod back on the counter. "I'll be in our room," He said to Leslie, and shut the door.

"Our room?" Tom looked at Leslie.

"We share a room," She explained. She turned off the TV, "Let's do something! How about we go to the park!"

Tom shrugged, "Ok."

The two went out.

------------

Later, at dinner time, Leslie came through the door. Jesse and her mother were already eating.

"Well, its about time you showed," Jesse said. Leslie rolled her eyes and sat down.

Mrs. Mackintosh smiled very widely suddenly. The two teens looked at her in confusion. She told them why:

"We're moving to a house in Pennsylvania."

Silence.

Jesse finally burst, "WHAT?!"

Leslie and her mother jumped.

"I-I know it's sudden, but it's a nice house and you get your own bedroom and don't worry you can take the board with you Jesse!"

Jesse then calmed, "Oh. Then yay."

Leslie smiled, "Cool! My own bedroom!"

Mrs. Mackintosh smiled in relief. Leslie and Jesse didn't have many friends where they lived now. They were each other's best friend. They didn't need any others.

"We leave in 2 days, so get packing tomorrow," She said.

* * *

**Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**2 chapters in one night! I'm going for another possibly if I'm in the mood. Do I have to claim and disclaim again????? I DON'T OWN GX PEOPLE! I NEVER WILL! BUT I WILL OWN THIS PLOT AND OCS FOREVER!**

**Enjoy.**

The day before they were to leave, Jesse and Leslie got their suitcases out and packed them up. Jesse put his laptop in it's case, as did Leslie on hers. She saw him take out his deck.

"Hey I haven't seen you use that in a year," She said.

"Well, no one is there to duel me," Jesse shrugged. He took his duel disk out from under his bed and dusted it off. He checked it, "Huh, it still works."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Finally, when the two were done, they helped clean the apartment and get their stuff in the Infiniti. It was a huge car with good mileage.

They all slept on the couch one last time.

AT 12 AM

Leslie was up still. She finally went to the small kitchen and drank some water.

"Hey are you alright?" Jesse's voice whispered when she sat back down.

Leslie jumped a little. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't sleep."

There was a rustling noise and suddenly Leslie felt a hand on her shoulder. She blushed heavily. Thankfully it was dark so Jesse didn't notice.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Leslie whispered, "Yeah Jess. Why are _you_ up though?"

Jesse sighed, "You are so loud when you walk in the middle of the night. It's a miracle your mother is still asleep."

Leslie playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Oh, it hurts so baaad," Jesse joked. Leslie giggled,

"It should!"

After their quiet laughter subsided, it was pretty quiet.

Jesse finally whispered, "Well I'm going back to sleep since we're going to leave in like 5 hours."

"That early?!"

Jesse sighed, "We live 7 hours away from Pennsylvania Leslie."

Leslie sighed, "Fine. Good…morning?"

"Yeah."

There was more rustling, and silence again. Leslie sighed once more, and lay down where she had been. Wow, it was still really warm. Wait…what was that beating? It sounded like a heart.

"Leslie, what are you doing?"

Leslie jumped up, "Sorry! I didn't know!" Her blush covered her entire face. Thankfully, Jesse still didn't see it.

Jesse mumbled, "Yeah, yeah just go to sleep."

Leslie said, "Ok," and lay down the other way. She fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Jesse, Leslie, and Mrs. Mackintosh piled into the car and were on their way.

Jesse read a book for a while and Leslie played a game boy advanced dueling game. Yes, Leslie did duel. She didn't tell anyone, for it was her present for Jesse. She had gotten a deck at the mall and the game that she would give him too. She just wanted to test it out first. And so far, she was pretty good.

Jesse finally turned around and saw her. "What are you playing?" He asked.

"It's just a game," Leslie said quickly, and shut it off. Jesse looked at her suspiciously,

"What is it called?"

"Pokémon," She answered, and instantly regretted it. Jesse raised an eyebrow,

"You hate Pokémon. Seriously, what is it?"

Leslie didn't answer. _I can't tell him that it's a dueling game! He would ask questions, and then he'll finally realize what I'm getting for his birthday!_

Yes, Jesse is that good. If he suspected something from Leslie, he could manipulate her until she told the truth right until the last layer.

Jesse began to climb back into the seat next to Leslie, who backed up against the window. When he got there and buckled up, he held out his hand, "Give."

Leslie shook her head, "Can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't wanna."

Jesse rolled his eyes and snatched it. Leslie held out her hand, but he took out the game before she could take it back. His eyes widened and he looked up at her,

"This is a dueling game. Since when did you duel?"

Leslie cleared her throat as he turned the game on and checked her data. He blinked and looked up,

"When did you get this game?"

Leslie sighed, "It was supposed to be your birthday present from that Syrus guy…I got it as the mall."

"And you're already at level 5?"

"…."

"Wait, you said this was my present?"

Leslie sighed and nodded, "Yeah. But not from me, it was supposed to be Syrus's gift."

"And what is yours?"

"That is a secret."

Jesse smiled and handed the game back, "Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, on your birthday," Leslie said. Jesse took his pillow and put it against the window,

"Or maybe sooner." With that, he rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. He was asleep within a few minutes.

Once he was asleep for about 10 minutes, Leslie looked up from her game and at him. Her brain was then thinking two things: How many ways she could prank him, and how cute he looked when he slept. She blushed a little at that thought. Thankfully, her mother was too engrossed in her driving to notice.

Leslie jumped as they suddenly hit a bump, and Jesse was jolted awake.

"Huh?" He said through lidded eyes.

"Just go back to sleep, it was only a bump," Leslie said.

Jesse, being half asleep, looked at her and mistook her for a pillow.

He hugged her and snuggled into her stomach. Leslie blushed crimson,

"Uh, Jess? Are you even awake?"

Jesse groaned, "Shut up Leslie, I'm sleeping!" He sighed quietly, "This is one comfy pillow…." He fell asleep again. Leslie looked up at her mom, but she was still driving. She looked back down at Jesse, and blushed harder as he started mumbling something about her stomach being a nice "pillow".

AN HOUR LATER

Jesse finally woke up, to find himself on Leslie's stomach, and his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. He looked up at his god sister, who was playing that dueling game.

Jesse sat up, and Leslie looked up as well,

"Ah, so the sleepy head emerges?" She joked. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Well you could have woken me up."

"Oh please, like I want to deal with you when you're woken up."

Jesse lay back on his pillow and took his book from the seat in front of him. He opened it up and started to read again.

------------------

Finally, they pulled into a small house. It had a house to the right and to the left a long road stretching north into a neighborhood. Jesse helped Leslie out, and was about to walk to the trunk to get his stuff when a familiar voice called,

"JESSE?!"

Jesse gasped and turned to the front yard of the other house. A smile broke on his face instantly,

"JADEN!!"

------------------

**Aw, nice reunion! Review please and I'll add more!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tour of PA: Jaden Edition!

**Sorry for not updating in a while! School has started again so don't expect a lot of updates sorry! Enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own GX. How many times have I said that now?**

**And again, I own the plot and OCs. And the character's OOCness.**

**Oh, and I have to ask: IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A JADENxJESSE FANFIC, SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW! IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A LESLIExJESSE FANFIC, ALSO SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW! OR ANY OTHER COUPLE COMBOS!**

**Enjoy! WOOT!**

----------------------------

_**Chapter 5: Tour of Pennsylvania: Jaden Edition!**_

Jaden ran to Jesse, and jumped into his arms squealing,

"I MISSED YOU SO MUUUUCHH!!"

Jesse laughed and spun around before putting the brunette down again.

"I missed you too Jay! How have you been?"

"I've been bored!" Jaden whined, "But now you're my next door neighbor! YAY!"

Jesse chuckled and turned to Mrs. Mackintosh and Leslie, "This is my best friend, Jaden Yuki! Jaden, this is my godmother and god sister!"

"Hey, I'm Leslie," Leslie put on a fake smile as jealousy ripped at her heart. _How come I don't know about her?!?!?!_

"Hi!!" Jaden bounced up and down. Jesse had to laugh a little again,

"How much sugar have you had in the last hour?"

"A LOT!!" _Bounce, bounce, bounce…._

_Ah Jaden, you haven't changed a bit, _Jesse thought with a smile, _I'm glad._

"So, want me to help you with your stuff?" Jaden asked.

Jesse shook his head, "That's ok, I can handle it."

Jaden shrugged, "Ok but I'm still gonna follow you in and out of the house."

"Stalker."

"Hey, I'm your best friend Jess, of COURSE I'm gonna stalk you!"

Jesse laughed one more time before going to the car and taking his bags out. Jaden saw the duel disk and deck.

"Hey you want me to carry those in?" she asked, pointing to the items. Jesse looked,

"Sure, thanks."

As Jesse and Jaden walked into the house and talked, Leslie took her bags out as well. She was about to go in, when Jesse bumped into her,

"Oops sorry! Hey, you might wanna hold your breath it smells horrible!" Jesse said.

"How bad?" Leslie asked.

"Remember that time when we were at the shop on that street down by that road?"

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah."

Leslie took a big breath, and ran in, holding it. Jesse laughed.

"Jesse, your board!" Mrs. Mackintosh said. Jesse took out his wooden board and went inside.

When you entered the house, a scent of wet dog mixed with fart hit you like a bullet. Jesse's nostrils flared as he had forgotten to take a breath outside. He did so.

Jaden followed, her breath held as the two went upstairs all the way up to the attic. The attic could actually be a bedroom. It had a window so you could see the mall across the street. The Granite Run Mall looked huge. Jesse had put his stuff there. He opened the door that led out to the roof, and laid his board across it. He was facing where the house had two triangular roofs, perfect spot for it.

"What's that for Jess?" Jaden asked as Jesse was spraying FeBreeze (A/N: don't own that stuff) around the room.

"That board has been kinda like my sanctuary for the past year," Jesse replied.

"Sanctuary?" Jaden said.

"Yes."

Jaden wondered why her friend would need a sanctuary. But she pushed the thought aside and just enjoyed being in Jesse's company again.

LATER

"Hey Jesse. Jeeesse. Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, JESSE, JESSE, JESSE, JESSE--"

"WHAT IS IT LESLIE!"

Leslie laughed, "You were zoning out and Jaden was talking."

"I do that a lot, who cares? Ohhhhh…." Jesse turned to Jaden, who had raised an eyebrow, "Hi Jaden!"

"Jesse, what have I been talking about for the past 10 minutes?" Jaden asked.

"Uhh…how you think Kirby is just the kawaiiest?" Jesse tried.

"No Leslie, he was listening!" Jaden smiled, "Anyway, ISN'T HE?! WAHH I COULD JUST HUGGLE HIM SO HARD!!"

Jesse chuckled as he and Leslie sweat-dropped.

Finally, Jaden stopped her 'Kawaii Kirby' speech and took out her deck, "Hey Jess, wanna duel?"

Jesse smiled, "You bet I do!" he turned to Leslie, "Wanna watch?"

Leslie nodded.

LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER

(A/N: just so you know, it's later)

Jesse woke up (A/N: yeah like Next Day later) and yawned.

"Hello Jesse," A voice said creepily.

"WAH!" Jesse jumped and snapped his eyes to a familiar god sister. "GEEZ LESLIE WHAT THE FUNNEL CAKES?!"

Leslie was laughing it up. When she stopped she said,

"Mom says breakfast is ready! SO GET YOUR ARSE OUGHTTA BED!" Leslie exited the room.

Jesse sighed and got out of bed.

Jesse's room had a hard wood floor. By that window, Jesse had his ruby colored bean bag and laptop on it. By the door that leads to his board and the backyard, a dresser was there. He didn't have a mirror there. His bed was positioned across from the door leading downstairs. He had a rug at the foot of it, and that was it.

Jesse dressed in a short sleeved shirt and shorts. He put on sneakers and went downstairs to the bathroom to finish his morning routine. (A/N: just pick the colors or designs for the outfit I don't care)

LATER

Jesse walked out of the house. He saw Jaden walking from her door too. "Jaden what are you doing up it's not even noon yet," he called.

"Well it was either I wake up now or my mom comes into my room with a Barney tape and a TV…" Jaden shuddered. Jesse laughed. Jaden then asked,

"Hey Jess do you want a tour of the area? It kills time!"

Jesse nodded, "Sure!"

The two set off.

**OOOOO they're alone too! Now, it's up to you! JessexJaden, or JessexLeslie? VOTE NOW! THE RESULTS ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Love Her!

**Ok, just wanted to say: VERY SORRY FOR NO UPDATES AS OF LATE! And, for this story, HERE IS THE COUPLE:**

**JESSExLESLIE**

**Now, I know I said to a couple people that it was going to be JadenxJesse, BUT, someone reviewed last minute, and it sent the votes into a tie. Then another person reviewed saying that it should be LesliexJesse. I'm not gonna tell the pen names, as I think it's best not to. ANYWAY, HERE IS THE STORRRYY!!! 8D (sorry, lot of sugar…again.)**

**Me don't own GX. I DO own my OCs and this plot…I think this is the last time I'm going to claim and disclaim. Really getting tired of it.**

**ENJOY!**

-----------------------------

_Recap:_

_A short recap, Jaden is taking Jesse on a tour of her area of Pennsylvania. Alone. At twilight. In a romantic setting. Yeah._

_**Chapter 6: I Don't Love Her!!**_

Jaden's first stop was the Granite Run Mall (A/N: actual place).

"This place I think you'll like Jesse," Jaden smiled at her friend, "They have _great _booster packs here!"

Jesse smiled and nodded, "Cool."

Jaden showed him all the cool shops in there, and restaurants. Then they walked down the streets a ways until they got to an antique store and a sign shop.

"Now, the antique shop looks small and boring, but they actually have some great stuff in there," Jaden said, "And the owner is really nice!"

"That sounds…nice," Jesse chuckled. Jaden pointed across the street,

"That's the post office. And up there," Jaden pointed to the road that was a hill to the left of the medium sized post office, "Is Drexel Hill. It leads to the schools, and a cool neighborhood called Tyler Drive. Really nice houses, I have a friend there. Also, it leads to the grocery store, more restaurants, orthodontist, movie theater…stuff like that. By the mall has an AMC theater too…AND TOYS R US! 8D"

Jesse laughed. Then he said, "Well, looks like this is a nice place. Thanks for showing me around."

Jaden smiled, "No problem!" She hugged him out of no where. Jesse returned it. "I really missed you Jess," she whispered.

"I missed you too," was his reply.

"Come on, we should head back," Jaden said softly, and lead the way back to their houses. "Well Jesse, things should get more interesting around here."

"Yes they should," Jesse smiled. The two went back into their houses.

THE NEXT DAY

"WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWAKE UP ANDERSON!"

Jesse was forced out of bed, "GEEZ LESLIE!!!"

"Heheheehehe, now I see why you always did this to me! It's so fun!" Leslie laughed, "Now GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED! WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!"

"Already?" Jesse groaned. They had JUST moved!

"Yeah, so COME ON AND GET UP!"

Jesse groaned again and got out of bed to find Leslie all dressed and ready. "When do you get up woman?"

Leslie rolled her eyes, "Earlier than you obviously. Now HURRY UP!"

"OK GEEZ! CRAZY LADY!" (A/N: lol, Alex if you're reading this, do you remember that? XD)

Leslie huffed and went out, saying, "How rude to talk to a lady that way!"

"Oh puhlease Les, chivalry is dead," Jesse rolled his eyes now. He went to the bathroom and got a quick shower. He knew he could never tame his hair, so he just dried off, brushed his teeth, and combed his fingers through the teal locks. Then he went back upstairs to get dressed. To his surprise, clothes were left out for him, and a note saying:

_Dear lazy butt,_

_You take WAY too long to dress, so I picked some stuff out. Don't worry, you'll live with these clothes. NOW HURRY UP!_

_Leslie_

Jesse couldn't hide a smile. Leslie would always look out for him like this. He dressed in a simple red tee shirt and jeans. He put on his sneakers, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, he finally emerges!" Leslie said dramatically.

"Oh shush," Jesse said, sitting down to eat.

Mrs. Mackintosh suddenly came in and put two backpacks on the table. One was a white Jan sport, and the other one was a dark blue and black. Leslie took the white one and opened it. Jesse took the blue and black one and did the same. All of their school supplies was in there, ready to go.

"Thanks," they both said. Mrs. Mackintosh smiled,

"Yep! Now let's get going, finish eating quick, I still have a job you know!"

Jesse and Leslie hurried up, and took care of their dishes.

"Oh yeah, I came in first!" Jesse cheered. Leslie rolled her eyes,

"Whatever."

Jesse smiled. The two would always race to see who could put their dishes away faster.

"Come on!" Mrs. Mackintosh called. Jesse and Leslie hurried out.

Jaden was just coming out as well. She had her own car, a dark red buggy. She smiled and waved,

"See yah at school!"

"Ok!" Jesse called back. He and Leslie went in as Jaden drove off.

Leslie felt another surge of jealousy and sadness tear at her heart. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of this. Jesse and Jaden were really close, and really cute together. Sure, Jesse and her had a lot of history but…Jesse was a year older than her. When he went off to college next year, she would still be in high school. But Jaden…Jaden could go to the same college and be with him. Leslie thought of how lucky Jaden was to bring a smile to Jesse's face, one that was brighter than she could ever give him.

"Leslie? Are you alright?"

Jesse's voice interrupted her thoughts. Leslie realized with a gasp that tears were rolling down her cheeks. She vigorously wiped them away,

"Fine lover boy," she snapped. Jesse blinked,

"Lover boy?"

Leslie decided to cover it up with teasing, like she almost always did with him. Putting on her mask, she said in a mocking voice, "Putting the moves on poor Jaden are we? What did the girl ever do to you Anderson?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I think of Jaden as a little sister. I don't have a crush on her, and I never will. Besides, I…already like someone."

Leslie went closer to him, "Oh? Do tell."

"Hell no, you're the LAST person I want to tell! You'll spread it all over the place! I know what you did with my journal! IT WAS FAKE!" Jesse laughed triumphantly.

"I knew it was," Leslie said, "I could tell by the way you wrote it."

"Damn! But wait," Jesse looked confused, "Why didn't you post the real one?"

"Jesse, I'm not THAT mean!" Leslie smacked him.

"OW! Yeah you are!" Jesse rubbed his poor cheek, which was turning red.

"We're here kids! Have a good day!" Mrs. Mackintosh stopped. Leslie and Jesse got out of the car.

"Bye," they said as she drove off. They looked at their new school. The words PENNCREST HIGH SCHOOL was on it, along with the sign WELCOME BACK.

"Ready Jess?" Leslie asked. Jesse nodded,

"Oh yeah."

LATER AFTER SCHOOL

The first day of school was great for Jesse and Leslie. Jesse had a guide, AKA Jaden, and the two had every class together except Jesse was in advanced history and math. His test scores from his old school put him there.

And Leslie had a new friend, Amy. She was nice, with black hair that went a little past her shoulders, and stunning blue-green eyes.

Leslie and Jesse were now waiting for their ride. Jaden and Amy had both offered their respective friend a ride, but the two shook their heads.

They stood in silence. Leslie thought about how Jesse and Jaden walked out of school. They didn't know until she pointed out that they had been holding hands. They had blushed and stepped away from each other.

Leslie sighed. Jesse was reading a book, so he didn't notice.

"Hey Jess," Leslie said. Jesse turned,

"Yah?"

"Do you…like Jaden? Like, really like her? Like, love her?" Leslie asked. Jesse blinked,

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Leslie, is something wrong? Don't think I forgot about you crying this morning. Come on, spill."

"It's nothing Jesse, I just wanted to know, whether you loved Jaden or not."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"No."

"Yes it is."

"Drop is Jesse."

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

"I WON'T UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU LOVE HER!"

"I DON'T!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

**And this is where I take my leave! Enjoy being tortured! MUAHAHA---HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! AHH!! *runs from angry mob* REVIEW PLEAASEE!! *is chased into sunset***


	7. Bonus Chapter: JessexJaden

**THIS IS A BONUS CHAPTER FOR JESSExJADEN FANS!**

**This is what is would be like if it were JadenxJesse pairing. So if you don't want to read it, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT.**

**Enjoy all you Spiritshipping fans! SPIRITSHIPPING FOREVER!!!**

-------------------------------

_**Bonus Chapter: JessexJaden**_

Jaden was showing Jesse Ridley Creek Park. They were sitting on the rocks below the bridge.

"Wow," Jesse said, "This is one nice place."

Jaden nodded, "It is, isn't it? I love to come down here when I have some thoughts to sort out."

The sun was setting below the trees, casting a light on the shallow river, making it shine.

Jesse chuckled to himself. Jaden looked at him,

"What?"

"I've never seen you so calm like this," Jesse said, "Usually you have on an 8D face."

Jaden rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jesse chuckled again, and the two sat in silence.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I show you something?"

"What would that be?"

They looked at each other. Jaden blushed,

"S-something really important…"

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

Jaden kissed him full on the lips. Jesse's eyes widened. But soon, he sunk into it, and pulled her close, encircling his arms around her waist. Their tongues danced, and Jaden moaned softly.

When they pulled apart, Jaden was blushing very hard, as was Jesse.

"W-will you be my boyfriend Jess?" Jaden whispered.

Jesse touched their foreheads and replied also in a whisper,

"You bet I will."

Jaden smiled brighter than she ever had.

-------------------------

**I know, extremely short, but hey, I'm sick at the moment, cut me some slack! Plus, I have a bunch of Spiritshipping stories, go read those! Review if you want!**


End file.
